Shugo Daydream
by CryingForLostFaith
Summary: Facing her fear, struggling to show herself our protagonist deals with the fate of having a special shugo character. In her journey she meets all the characters, slowly showing her real self. But is this the "real" her? What is she hiding? Will Amu, Ikuto and the rest of the crew find out her story? Will she show anything anymore?


Moon: This is my second book, this time on shugo chara!

Ikuto: Will i be with my amu?

Moon: You'll just have to find out. One things first, In my next book you will have amu for whatever you like~ but now you just have to deal with it.

Nate: Moon doesn't own shugo chara nor the characters, She only owns the plot.

-moaning noises in the background-

Nate and moon: o . o

* * *

Hey there. My name is Ayane sastumo. I'm 13 years old and I have white hair that was hip length and had black highlights among my bangs and tips. I also had dark brown eyes to match. I had pale white skin. I was about 5'1. Me and my family are normal but we just found out some family member of ours is rich and im going to 7th grade in a month.

(Normal point of view)

"Dear, please hurry up with your packing. We're leaving soon." Ayane smiled at her mother. "Okay mom ,be ready in a bit" She looked around in the empty room and walked over to the small window. It wasn't much of a view. It was average since she lived in the countryside. Her family had just found out that they have several rich members. We didn't really meet with our family. She giggled at the thought of it. They were probably gorgeous. She opened the door and walked downstairs to the living room.

It was bigger and she had another empty feeling inside herself. She really didn't want to leave her best friend atsu, but She really excited to meet more family members. She saw her mother and father outside with the moving truck and she picked up my bags. 'It's fine we'll keep in contact.' She thought to herself. She headed out with both bags in her hands. She tilted her head to the side and saw a small girl skipping towards her.

She then stopped and looked at Ayane with glistening eyes. "Oh c'mon chouko. We will make lots of new friends. I promise." Chouko was her little sister. She was 5 years younger than me. And in 4th grade. She had light brown hair up to her shoulders. She wore a short yellow blouse and gym shorts. Her sister was was pale and ayane could tell she was crying before. "arigato aya-desu. I feel much better now!" I smiled at her.

"Hurry up and put your things in the truck ayane!" "Hai!" she said to her mother. They got into the truck (Mini truck) and her father was talking to the driver. It all sounded like mumbles and then they started driving. Chouko snuggled into my lap and fell asleep. I chuckled at her carefree nature. I then noticed that my mother and father were cuddling each other. I thought they were the perfect couple and we were the perfect family.

I slowly started feeling drowsy. "Mother?" Silence... I felt she had already fallen asleep so I began to look out of the window. The scenery had been beautiful with many shining lights. Then we passed into the countryside and that was when my sister started squirming. I smiled to myself and kept looking outside... After sometime we stopped at a huge mansion. This was probably my new home.

I walked up to the door with my luggage while the truck driver tried waking my mother and father. Chouko was by my side sucking on her thumb, a habit she had gained during our trip. I grabbed her hand and ringed the doorbell before i heard footsteps. A rather tall but young boy stared with a smile. "You are ayane correct?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand. He had orange hair that was neck length but it was slick and pulled back.

He pulled me into a room that had a brown haired eyes were a saphire color and then they brightened. She jumped up from her sitting position and hugged me with such force that it knocked me down. We were left giggling. "It's me ayane! I'm tsusu! You remember me? In first grade?" I tried remembering... Oh thats right! She was in my class and we were always together but we got seperated the next year.

Once we had caught up with all of our experiences we started moving in my stuff. First we moved the clothes into a walk-in closet with a long isle of shoes and cute dresses hung up on the sides, their were few school uniforms and I could tell they had been tweaked because of the strange tags on them. Next we organized and desk with all of my accesories including jewelery and hair ties with all of my belts too. We also organized and neat desk full of papers and drawings that I drew. We sat on the soft white bed and she smiled, "We also got your sister checked in too. We'll give you a tour and introduce you to the maids and butlers tomorow, for now get some rest because tomorow will be a busy day.!" She left the room and I laid myself comfortably into a fetal position on the bed.

What was to come, was what scared if the students didn't like me? What if tsusu's parents didn't like me? What if my reputation gets ruined... I'm lost ...hopefully someone will find me...

* * *

The next chapter will hopefully be long but for now if I get at least 3 reviews i'll update.

This story is only because i'm obsessed with these characters, second I looooooooooooooooove amuto but it'll be in the next book. And hopefully Someone will read this.


End file.
